WP Targets in the UK and Ireland (1962: The Apocalypse)
Here is a list of all the known Warsaw Pact targets in the 1962 atomic attack on the UK. There were no nuclear strikes on the Irish Republic. ' ' Southern England 'Oxfordshire' # RAF Bicester 1x 1kt. # BOD Bicester - 1x 10kt (It did not explode and buried itself 18 feet into the ground). # RAF Brise Norton- 1x 10kt, # RAF Hinton in the Hedges- 1x 1kt # Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 1kt # Whitney- 3x 10kt. # Banbury- 3x 1kt. #A 1 1kt device had mist Upper Heyford and hit Banbury instead. 'Berkshire' #RAF Greenham Common- 2x 100kt, 1 x 50kt and 1x20kt. #Sandherst army officer accadamy- 1 x 10kt. #Aldermaston Atomic resrch centre- 1 x 10kt. #Burghfield ordinance factory- 1x 10kt. 'Hampshire' #Andover- 1 x 10kt #Southampton- 1 x 100kt #Southampton docks- 2 x 10kt # HMNB Portsmouth (HMS Nelson) area- 1x 15 kt #Portsmouth docks- 1 x 10kt # Gosport docks- 1 x 10kt # RAF Middel Wholop- 1x 1kt #Southampon western docks- 1x10kt #Chappel, Souhampton- 1x1kt 'Buckinghamshire' #Verney Railway Junction- 1x 1kt. #RAF Finmear- 1x 1kt. (did not go off) #Claydon L&NE Junction (Varsity Line with Princes Risborough/High Wycombe Line), Bucks- 1x 1kt (failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation, dirty bomb style). 'East Sussex' # Brighton- 1x 50kt 'Surrey' # Croydon-1x 1kt # Croydon east station and junction- 1x 10 kt. # Mitcham railway junction- 1x 10 kt. #Princess Royal Barracks, Deepcut- 1x 50kt and 1x kt. #Leatherhead- 1x 1 kt #Effingham railway junction- 1x 1kt (it did not exsplode) 'Bedfordshire' #Whipsnade zoo- 1x1kt (it was meat for RAF Chiksands, but the bomb was dropped on the wrong target) #Chicksands AFB- 1x1kt #Luton- 1x 10kt #Luton Airport- 1x 10kt 'Kent' #Chatham Naval Dockyard- 2 x 10kt #Welling, Kent- 1 x 1kt #RAF Lyme- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 10 feet into the ground). #Erith- 1 x 20kt #Thames Mead dock- 1 x 1kt East Anglia 'Soke of Peaterbrough' #Peterborugh- 1x 10 kt #RAF Wittering- 1x 1kt 'Huntingdonshire' #RAF Molesworth- 1x 1kt #RAF Upwood- 1x 1kt #RAF Mepal- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 10 feet into the ground). #RAF Alconbury- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 12 feet into the ground). 'Cambridgeshire' #MOD Waterbeach Barracks- 1x 1kt #MOD/RAF Bassingbourn Barracks - 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 15 feet into the ground). #RAF Mepal- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 17 feet into the ground). 'Essex' #RAF Debden- 1x 10 kt #RAF South Hornden- 1x 10 kt #RAF Horncurch- 1x 10 kt #Port of Tilbury/Tilbury mane docks- 1x 100 kt #Dagenham Docks- 1 x 10kt #Barking docks- 1x 10 kt #Rhainham docks-1x 1kt and 2x 10 kt #Thamshaven dock- 2x 10 kt #Greys dock- 1x 100 kt #Greys oil terminal- 2x 10 kt #Basildon- 1x 1kt #Ongar- 1x 1kt #Perfliet- 1x 1kt #Thurrock Docks- 1 x100kt #Stanstead airfield- 1x 1kt #Walthamstow- 1x 1kt #Leyton- 1x 1kt #Albury End and Albury in Essex were hit by an experimental LSD-gas hallucinogen bomb. #St Margaret’s, Hunsford and Stanstead Abbot were hit by an experimental CR-gas incapacitating bomb. 'Suffolk' #RAF Lakenheth- 1x 10kt #RAF Bungay- 1x 1kt (it was reportedly re-activated by the RAF a week before the war). #RAF Mildenhall- 1x 10kt #Lowestoft docks- 1x 1kt #RAF Honington- 1x 1kt and 1x 100kt.(A damaged spare W-49 thermonuclear warhead, with an explosive yield of 1.44 megatons explodes in its storage bunker due to technical problems 2 days after the attacks.). #RAF Shepherds Grove- 1x 1kt #RAF Tuddenham- 1x 1kt 'Norfolk' #RAF Feltwell- 2x 1kt and 1x 100kt. (2 unused Thor rockets (the only 2 not used by the UK) that were damaged and still armed, with with an explosive yield of 1.44 megatons. They exploded in their silos due to technical problems 2 days after the attacks.). #RAF North Pickenham- 2x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the 10kt device failed to go off) #Cromer radar station- 1x 10kt (the device failed to go off) West Midlands 'Staffordshire' #Stoke-on-Trent- 1x 50kt #2 10kt missiles meant to hit Stafford also fell short and hit the ruins of Wolverhampton instead. # Old Hill, Birmingham- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt. # Merry Hill, Birmingham - 1x 10kt and 1x 50kt. # Cradley Heath- 1x 10kt and 1x 50kt. # Wolverhampton 1x 10kt, 2x 1kt. # Hampstead, Birmingham- 1x 10kt # Wednsebury- 1x 50 kt. #Beacon Barracks/MOD Stafford- 1x 1kt (did no exsplode) #Swynnerton Training Camp/MOD Coal Meece- 1x 1kt #Springfields Army Stores/BOD Stafford- 1x 1kt 'Shropshire' #RAF Allbrighton- 2 x 1kt #RAF Shawbury- 1 x 1kt 'Greater Birmingham' # Central Birmingham- 1x 10kt, 1x 50kt, 2x 200kt and 3x 100kt. # Smethwick- 1x 10kt. # Perry Bar- 1x 20kt 'Worcestershire' # Dudley- 1x 1kt and 1 x 10kt. # Dudleyport- 1x 1kt # RAF Pershore- 1x 1kt. # Reddich- 2x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). 'Herefordshire' #RAF Madley- 3x 1kt 'Warwickshire' # BOD/MOD Kinteton- 2x 1kt. # Warwick Castle- (It did not explode and buried itself 28 feet into the ground). # RAF Coventry- 3x 1kt # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt # Kenilworth Castel- (It did not explode and buried itself 10 feet into the ground). # Warwickshire’s Baddersley Colliery 1x 1kt (it did not explode after it buried it’s self at the bottom of the mine shaft). # Coventry- 4x 50kt. # Coventry airport – 4x 1kt. # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt. # Coventry Central railway station- 1x 1kt # Hatton Cross- 1x 1kt East Midlands 'Liecestershire' #RAF Bruntingthorpe- 1x 1kt #East Midlands Airport was targeted, but 3 the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Saltby- 1x1kt, but it did not go off. The Soviets mistakenly thought it was a major fighter base, when it was a training field-come-glider club. 'Lincolnshire' #Grimsby- 1x 10 kt and 1x 1kt #Grimsby dock- 2x 10 kt #Flixborugh Quay- 1x 10 kt #Scunthorpe steel mill complex- 2x 10 kt #RAF Holbeach- 2x 10 kt The Soviets mistakenly thought it was a major fighter base, when it was a bombing range and test site. #RAF Digby- was targeted, but the 2 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation, dirty bomb style. # RAF Kirton in Lindsey- 2x 10 kt #RAF Hemswell- 1x 1 kt #RAF Ludford Magna- 1x 1 kt #RAF Bardney- 1x 1 kt #RAF Coleby Grange- 1x 1 kt #RAF Caistor- 1x 1 kt #Claxby Radar station- 1 x 10kt 'Northamptonshire' #RAF Croughton- 1x 1kt. #RAF Longsparrow- 1x 1kt. #Nortrhampton Bridge Street station- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 9 feet into the ground). #Northampton Central Station- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 9 feet into the ground). #RAF Turweston - 1x 1kt. (did not go off) #Niden Manor Airstrip- 1x 1kt. (did not go off) #Cockiey Brake Junction- 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Derbyshire' #Derby- 1x 10kt #Sinfin Roles-Royce engin plant-1x 1kt #Derby was missed by a 10Kt ICM (it reportedly detonated in the rural Derbyshire Borough of High Peak, near the Staffordshire border). #Long Eaton, were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. 'Nottinghmshire' #RAF Langar- 1x 1kt #RAF Syerston- 1x 1kt #Nottingham- 1x 10kt #Mansfield- 1x 1kt #Beeston- were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Hucknall were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Ratcliffe-on-Soar Power Station were targeted, but the 2 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. North West England 'Lancashire' #Manchester- 4x 50kt. A 100kt meant for Manchester missed and hit Saddelworh Moor. #Oldham- 1x 10 kt. #Rochdale- 1x 1kt. A 10kt missile was also fired at Rochdale, but it hit Saddelwoth Moor after it broke down, crashed and did not go off. #Bolton- 1x 10 kt #Central Liverpool - 4 x 50 kt #Liverpool City Docks- 1x 50kt #Bootle Docks- 1x 10kt #Salford-1x 1kt #Warrington- 1x 1kt #Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #The VSEL sumarine docks at Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #Manchester Ridgway airport- 2x 10kt #RAF Woodvale- 1x 1kt #Waterloo (Merseyside)- 1x1kt #Albert Dock (Liverpool)- 1x10kt #Vauxhall (Liverpool)- 1x1kt #Barkhall (Liverpool)- 1x1kt #Trafford Park- 1x10kt #Trafford docks- 1x10kt #Croxtith- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Toxtith- 1x 20kt #Otterspool- 1x1kt 'Cheshire' #Crew- 1x 1kt #Elsmere Port- 1 x 10kt #Stockport- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead dock- 1 x 10kt #Wallasey dock- 1 x 1kt #Bromborugh Pool- 1x 1kt #Chester Racecourse was targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Rock Ferry was targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Hyde, Cheshire (later Lancashire then Greater Manchester)- 1x 10kt North East England 'Northumberland' #Newcastle on Tyne- 1x 10 kt #Newcastle on Tyne docks- 1x 50 kt #North Shields- 1x 10 kt #North Shields docks- 1x 10 kt #Tynebridge- 1x 10 kt #Tynemouth- 1x 10 kt 'Durhamshire' #Gatehsead- 1x 10 kt #Gateshead docks- 1x 20 kt #South Shields- 1x 10 kt #South Shields docks- 1x 10kt #Sunderland- 1x 10 kt #Sunderland docks- 1x 50 kt #Hartlepool docks- 1x 10kt #Jarrow- 1x 10 kt #Jarrow docks- 1x 10 kt Yorkshire 'West Riding of Yorkshire' #Sheffield- 2x 100kt and 1x 10kt #Doncater-1x 50kt and 1x 1kt #Doncaster steelmill- 1x 10kt #Barnsley-1x 50kt and 1x 1kt #Wakefield- 2 x10kt #Huddersfield- 2x 10kt #Leeds- 2x 100kt #Bradford- 2x 100kt 'East Riding of Yorkshire' #Hull-1x 10. #Albert Dock- 1x 10. #Queens dock- 2x 10. #Alexandra dock- 1x 10. 'North Riding of Yorkshire' #US radar early warning center RAF Fylingdales- 2x 10kt and 1x 1kt # Redcar steelworks - 1x 1 kt # Stockton upon Teese- 1x 1 kt # Teeside chemical works development - 1x 1 kt (did not go off) Wessex 'Dorset' #Wytch Farm oil shale development-1x 1kt #Kimmeridge Oil well- 1x 1kt 'Devon' #Plymouth- 1x 10kt #Plymouth docks-2x 10kt #Plymouth submarine pens- 1x 1Okt and 1x 1kt #Plymouth Lord Nelson radio mast- 1x 1kt #Exiter docks- 2x 10kt #Exeter- 1x 1 kt #Devonport docks- 2x 15kt #Devonport- 1x 20kt, 1x 10kt, 1x 1 kt 'Cornwall' #Torpoint docks- 2x 1kt #Saltash dock- 1x 10kt, 1x 1 kt 'Gloustershire' #GCHQ Cheltenham- 2 x 1k #Cheltenham race course- 1 x 1kt #Ashchurch army base- 1 x 1kt #Central Bristol- 1x 100kt #Bristol docks- 1 x 50 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 10kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 10kt #Avonmouth docks- 1x 20kt and 1x 10kt #St Andrew's road steal mill- 1x 1kt #St Andrew's road docks- 1x 1kt #Severnside trading estate- 1x 1kt 'Wiltshire' #Swindon- 2 x 1kt #RAF Lynham- 1x 1kt Greater London 'London County Council' #The palace of Westminster- 1 x 1kt #Palace of Whitehall- 1x 1kt #Holbourn- 1 x 10 kt and 1x 50kt #Islington- 1 x 100kt and 1 10kt #St Katharine Docks- 1 x 10kt #Shadwell Basin- 1 x 10kt #Canary Wharf- 1 x 100kt #Angerstein Wharf- 1x 1kt #West India Docks- 1 x 10kt #Heron Quays- 1 x 20kt and 1x 10kt #Surrey Quays- 1 x 100kt. #Grenwhich docks- 1x 10 kt. #Grenwich-1x1 kt #Knightsbrigde- 1 x 1kt #Chelsea FC- 1x 1kt (it was meant for Battersa Power station, but the bomb fell hoplessly of-target) #Rotherhithe dock- 1x 1kt #Lambeth- 10 x 1kt #Battersea Power Station- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Wick- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Downs- 1 x 1kt #Paddinton station- 1x 10 kt #King's Cross station- 1x 10 kt #Waterloo station- 1x 10 kt #London Bridge station- 1x 10 kt #Whapping Docks and Quays devlopment- 1x 20 kt and 1x 10kt #Clappham railway station and junction complex- 1x 10 kt and 2x 1kt #Brixton- 1x 1kt #Tooting Beck- 1x 10kt #Isle of Dogs- 1x 10kt #Bethnal Green- 2x 1kt 'The City of London' #The London Stock Exchange- 1 x 100kt. #Fenchurch St. Station - 1x 10kt. #Fleet Street- 1 x 200kt and 1x 250kt. #The Tower of london- 1x 10 kt #Charring Cross Station- 1x 10 kt 'Middelsex' #Willsden railway junction- 1 x 1kt. #Heathrow airport- 1 x 10kt. #RAF Northolt- 1 x 10kt. #White City- 1x 10 kt. #Hammersmith- 1 x 1kt. #Fullham- 1 x 1kt. #Tottenham- 5x 1kt and 1x 10kt #Hackney -1 x 1kt #Enfield lock- It was hit by a 1kt missile that did not explode. Northern Ierland 'Bellfast' #Belfast- 1x 10kt #Belfast docks- 1x 10kt #Shots of Belfast ship yard, Belfast- 1x 1kt #Musgrove park trading estate and quay, Belfast- 1x 1kt #Ballykelly army barracks- 1x 1kt #US naval facilities at Lishally- 1x 1kt #St. Angelo airfield- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #The Sperrin mountains that span Derry and Tyrone's US Navy transmitters- 1x 1kt #RAF facilities in Bishopscourt- 1x 1kt #Army transmission hotspots in Antrim- 1x 1kt #Army transmission hotspots in Derry- 1x 1kt #Inishtrahull navel base- 1x 1kt #The military headquarters in Lisburn- 1x 1kt #The communications facilities at Omagh- 1x 1kt #The operational headquarters of No 31 Belfast Group Royal Observer Corps, Knox Road, Thiepval Barracks- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Thiepval Army Barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off). Scotland 'Lanarkshire' #Glasgow Strathkelvin- 1x 1kt #Glasgow Goven- 1x 1kt #Glasgow- 2x 10kt #Glasgow docks- 2x 10kt and 2x 1kt. #Govan docks- 2x1kt #Motherwell- 1x 1kt #Wishaw- 1x 1kt #Ravenscrage steel mill and blast furnaces- 1 x 1kt. #RAF Abbotsinch- 1x 1kt #Airdrie- 1x 1kt #Rutherglen- 1x 1kt 'Dunbartonshire' # Cumbernauld- 1x1kt 'Buteshire' #Rothsay 1x1kt (it did not go off) 'Argyleshire' #Holyloch submarine pens- 1 x 20kt and 2 x 10kt. #Dunoon- 1x10kt 'Morayshire' #RAF Lossiemouth- 1x 10 kt 'Caithness' #Dounreay- 1x 1kt (10kt, due to the sympathetic explosive factor of warhead + reactor fuel. The non-local radiation cloud moved harmlessly to the N.W. causing a few cancers in Iceland and Greenland. A 20 mile zone on the ground is to be considered and out of bounds and toxic for 1,000 years). 'Inverness-shire' #Fort George- 1x 10 kt 'Midlothian' # Edingbrough-1x 1kt # Lieth-1x 1kt # Lieth docks-2x 1kt # Hibbs FC-1x 1kt # Loabnhead-1x 1kt # Newcraighall-1x 1kt # Portabello-1x 1kt # Powderhall-1x 1kt 'Angus' #Dundee harbour 1x 1kt #Dundee port 1x 1kt Remfewshire #Paisley- 1x 1kt #Renfrew airport- 1x 1kt #Port Glasgow-1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 12 feet into the ground). #Greenock- 1x 1k (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). 'Fife' # Rosyth Navel docks-1x 10kt and 1x 1kt # Rosyth Submarine pens- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt # Dunfermline- 1x1kt Wales 'Angelsea' # RAF Valley- 2 x 10kt # RAF Mona- 1x 1kt 'Merionethshire' #Trawsfynydd- 1x 1kt (10kt, due to the sympathetic explosive factor of warhead + reactor fuel. The non-local radiation cloud moved desarterosly to the west causing many cancers in eastern Ireland. A 20 mile zone on the grounds is to be considered and out of bounds toxic for 1,000 years). 'Monmouth/Gwent' #Newport, Gwent- 1x 10KT #Neport, Gwent docks- 1x 1kt # The Uskmouth power stations - 1x 1kt, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Newport Steal works – 1 x1kt #Alexsandra docks Newport – 1 x1kt 'South Glamorgan' # Cardiff 1 x 10kt and 1 x 20 kt #Cardiff docks 2 x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Penarth – 1 x1kt #Swansea 2x 15kt #Swansea docks 2 x 10kt #Cardiff Airport – 1 x1kt #Swansea Airport – 1 x1kt #MOD St Athan – 1x 1kt # Rhymney Valley – 1x 1kt (It buried itself in a recently abandoned coal mine and didn’t explode.) # Barry Island dock- 1x 1kt # The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Island- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). # RAF Rhouse- 1 x 10kt Technical notes *'Oddly the fo'll'wing was never even targeted by the USSR-' 'Military Bases' #RAF Throckmorton, #RAF Greatworth 962 Signals Unit Transmitters #MOD Catterick #RAF Codsall, #RAF Turweston #RAF Oakley #Enstone Airfield #RAF Barford St John #RAF Duxford, #MDPGA Wethersfield, Essex. #RAF Bircham Newton, Norfolk #RAF Woodbridge, Suffolk #MOD Pig's Bay, #RAF High Wycombe Headquarters, #RAF Neatishead, #RAF Holmpton early warning radar #RAF Turweston #RAF Weston-on-the-Green #RAF Greatworth 962 #RAF Finmere #MOD Catterickt #RAF Harrington, #MOD Princetown #MOD West Malling #RAF West Malling #RAF Northwood Headquarters, #RAF Grangemouth, #RAF Cottismore, #RAF Kinloss, #RAF Driffield #RAF Full Sutton #RAF Carnaby #RAF Catfoss #RAF Breighton #RAF North Luffenham #RAF Polebrook #RAF Folkingham #RAF Harrington #RAF Melton Mowbray #RAF Bembecular, #RAF Leuchars, #RAF Edzell, #RAF Gailes, #RAF Marham, #DMC Longtown, #DMC Eastriggs, #RAF Grangemouth, #RAF Chelveston #MOD Porton Down, #RAF North Weald, #RAF Scampton, #RAF Woodbridge, #RAF Oakhanger, #RAF Coningsby #RAF Barkston Heath #RAF Waddington #RAF Cranwell #RAF Odiham #RAF Halton #RAF Wyton #RAF Stanbridge #RAF Spadeadam #RAF Bentwaters #RAF Eye #RAF Woodbridge #RAF Boulmer #RAF Pembrey 'Civilian' #Reading railway junction, # Severn Tunnel Junction # Carstairs railway junction # Tebay railway junction #Slough trading estate, #East Claydon 400kV Electrical Sub-station #Banbury electrical substation. #Walham Nation Grid Switching station #Wiggan docks, #Warrington docks, #Runcorn chemical works, #Benfleat docks, #Brentford docks, #The petrochemical shipping and storage facilities at Hole Haven. #Colchester, #Harwich docks, #Tower Collrey #Trentham collery, #Cowdwnbeath steel works #Clydebank #Inverkeithing steel works #Coatbridge #Leicester, #Preston, #Didcot power station, #Bicester Military Railway, #Dornock railway station, #Longmoor Military Railway, #Milford Haven oil refinery, #Pembrook docks, #Chesterfield, #The Selby coal mines grouping, #Gatwick airport, #Stanstead airport, #Port Tolbot steel mill and blast-furnaces, #Ayr harbour, #East Tilbury dock #Southend #Sheerness harbour #Felixstowe harbour #Sheerness #Felixstowe #Aberdeen #Aberdeen harbour #Newcastle-under-Lyme #Tilbury Power station #Clydebank, #Prestwick Airport, #Croyton oil refinery, #Foley oil terminal, #Yopack oil refinery, #Bunsfield Oil refinery, #Fleetwood #Fleetwood harbour #Garston #Barton airadrome #Shell Haven oil terminal #Whitehaven #Hawrden Airport #Flinton aifiel #Widness #Hythe' #Grangmouth harbour #Eastleigh railway junction #Blythe #Blythe docks #Wearside #Wearside harbour #Whitley Bay #Carstairs Junction #Redhill railway junction #Giulford railway junctiong #Guilford #York, #Clackton-on-Sea #Epping #Aldershot #Dover docks and #The Ironbridge power stations grouping. 'Atomic reactors' #Atomic Energy Research Establishment- Harwell #Calder Hall #Berkeley #Chapelcross #Bradwell #Hunterston A #Hinkley Point A #Dungeness A #Sizewell A #Oldbury #Wylfa #Dungeness B Strangely, some places were spaired by a random twist of fate''.' Irish Republic. '''No atomic hits occered! Category:Atomic affairs Category:Military Category:World War 3, 1962 Category:England